


Normalicy

by Thera Dratara (TheraHedwig)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheraHedwig/pseuds/Thera%20Dratara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did always like weird things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalicy

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that popped into my head and I felt the need to write it down. While the dragon slayer's smell has been gaining a lot of attention lately, their sense of hearing hasn't, though the combi of both must make contact with society really weird.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I don't know anyone for this fandom.

Igneel had smelled of tar, brimstone and tree-sap. He recalled the thick clumps of mud that fell off his father's body as he woke up every morning, small insects making their way over his scales, while he himself was told to scrub all that away. That was normal for humans, Igneel had said.

Igneel taught him how to carefully roast fish and game, how to find fruits, and how to recognise the difference between overripe and rotting. His father ate the rotting food carelessly, but he wasn't allowed. That would make him sick, he was told.

Igneel had no use for books and clothes and architecture: He was a dragon. Still he taught him how to read, how to make small constructions and how to mend seams. Later he realised he'd missed out on some good stories when he had the epiphany that to teach something, you had to have known the skill in the first place. But he'd been assured that these skills were good for a human to have.

And Igneel taught him magic. This was the only thing that Igneel did that he did too. And his father told him that this was actually quite a weird thing for humans.

So when he started looking for his father, he wasn't afraid to meet up with other humans. After all, Igneel had taught him the basics of being human, and he was sure he could pick up the rest as he went along.

What turned out to be normal for humans was to smell like shit. Literally. Shit. And blood and old sweat. And to be noisy, constantly talking everywhere, about the weather, the food, each other, the weather, someone not there, the laundry, the weather and the weather. Or to hide themselves away together and make sounds that made no sense while building up a stench. And to create machines that smelled like tar and brimstone but were lifeless, unpredictable and made people sick.

What was normal for the guild was to smell like iron, either of stale beer or blood, to smell like humans, and to smell like a thousand forms of magic, sometimes sweet and bitter, other times sour and heedy. To be noisy, messy, chaotic, like a murmeration of starlings.

For its people it was normal to brawl, to go on adventures, to celebrate. To help each other, be there for each other, and to treat each other like family, always having an open door and a listening ear.

So it was a bit weird when Lucy's door did not turn out to be open. When her house did not smell like stale beer and old sweat, only of very light magic, books, ink and flowers. It was very orderly and quiet as well. Lucy herself was pretty weird too, being fairly quiet and private, having hobbies like reading and writing. But she did always have a listening ear and offered them tea and food, something no-one else in the guild was as keen on. He supposed that made up for her door issues.

When it became clear that Lucy's couch may possibly be the most comfy couch in all of Magnolia(though there was one in the Strauss' home that he vaguely recalled being a good contender), he found himself naturally drawn to the quiet clean place. Especially on rainy days just before a celebration, when every Fairy Tail member returned home and there was so much to do, to see, to hear, to smell at the guild that his head started to spin, but when he also couldn't go out with Happy for training or fishing. Lucy's place was really the most logical place to go.

He'd snooze on her couch, Happy close-by on the back pillows. The rhythmic ticking of the rain on the roof and Lucy's pen scratching the paper would be filling the room, together with the scent of a cup of black tea on the table, which Lucy absent-mindedly refilled when it was in danger of being empty. In those moments he figured he always did like weird things.


End file.
